


Hoping For Something

by fangirlwttf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwttf/pseuds/fangirlwttf
Summary: It has been 3 months since any of them have seen Eleven.  I suck at descriptions, it's a 2 part one shot.





	Hoping For Something

It has been 3 months since we last saw Eleven. 

Mike’s POV

“Guys, Guys chill out.” I yelled at will and Lucas who were arguing over where we were going for dinner. I was thinking the diner, but I guess that’s not where everyone else wanted to go.

“Shut up.” They both yelled at me.

It was 5:00 pm and we were all playing Dungeons and Dragons but all I could think about is Eleven. That’s all I ever thought about.

She has been gone for 3 months now. I honestly don’t know if I will ever see her again, but all I can do is hope. I know that she is strong, but I don’t know exactly what happened to her…

Dustin and Lucas don’t really like to talk about her, and I don’t blame them. I don’t either.

We all miss her but I feel like if I speak I will jinx something, so I basically just keep it to myself and hope for the best without speaking.

It’s hard to not think about her because there are a lot of things that remind me of her. In the mornings when my mom makes us Eggos. When I’m on the bus to school and remember the bus we hid in. When I see Trevor. And other things, basically everything reminds me of her and it is driving me crazy.

I just want to see her. I want to hug her. I want to know that she is safe and everything will be okay, but I know nothing. 

“Mike, Mike, Mike. Are you okay Man?” Dustin is shaking my shoulder. “You looked kind of out of it.”

I look up at him, and he sees the tears in my eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asks me cautiously, “Look if this is about the Diner, we can go if it means that much to you.”

“It’s not that.”

“Mike you have to get over this. She’s Not Coming Back.” Lucas tells me.

 

“NOT THAT ANY OF YOU CARE, BUT SHE IS AND I KNOW IT!!! I KNOW IT, OKAY!” I yell at them.

I get up from where I was sitting in the basement and rush up the stairs. I need to get away from them. 

I go outside and check my watch, it is about 5:30 now and it looks a little dark out. I get on my bike and decide to ride around a bit, this will help clear my head. I HOPE

She is coming back, she is coming back, everything is okay, everything will be okay. This is what I repeat to myself for the next 10 minutes.

When I ride by the woods I decided to get off my bike and go for a walk. Even though everything that has happened here might be creepy, we’ve kind of gotten used to it and it doesn’t seem so scary anymore. 

I walk on the trail that we all know too well and let my mind wander off to better things.

Like what it would be like if El had never left and the monster had never came. What if she was just a normal girl and none of this craziness had never occurred. Would everything be better?

I’m only about 5 minutes into the woods when I hear a stick snap in the woods. I look around, my heart beating out of my chest. 

While I’m looking around I spot the box that Hopper has been leaving food in, incase El ever comes back.

It is open. Maybe he forgot to close it.

I another stick snap a little closer to me. I look around again franticly trying to spot where the noise is coming from. 

Out of no-where I spot a face in the woods. I’M GONNA DIE……

I quickly scramble to get out of the woods but then I trip and fall on the dirt face first. LUCKY ME.

Now I’m just praying that this will be over with quick. I feel a small hand touch my arm and now I’m fully aware of what is going on.

I turn around and look into the figure.

All the sudden my heart stops beating and I can’t seem to function my body.

IT’S EL!


End file.
